


"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

“Fuck I told you I’m busy!” Allen lightly nudged Y/N’s arm with his elbow and continued his work with his eyebrows in a furrow.

She could have just ignored it, just let it pass, but Y/N could not. Allen was not a soft-spoken person, but this was the first time he raised his voice at her. She did not mean to nag him by wrapping her arms around his waist when he said he was very busy and needed to finish the urgent project his boss gave him on a weekend. She just wanted to embrace him as if to transmit some calmness and relaxation if it was possible, for he seemed so stressed sitting there in front of his laptop since early morning. And it was already almost three-thirty in the afternoon – a weekend afternoon.

She slowly pulled her arms away from him and murmured a “Sorry” before leaving their shared bedroom. As she closed the door, not even a heavy sigh was let out; and she just walked straight outside.

Finally finishing the urgent project which he submitted a few minutes late from the deadline given to him, but his boss accepted anyway, it was only then he realized his hunger. It was already five o’clock.

He looked at the side table and just noticed his unfinished breakfast, and untouched lunch and snacks Y/N brought him earlier. Only his mug of coffee was empty, and he relieved his sudden thirst from his glass of juice that just tasted like poorly flavored water. Well, he could not complain and could not blame the ice from melting; it was ignored after all, when it was given to him to give him a boost.

“Babe?” He called as he stood up to stretch his arms and body from sitting for so long. “Y/N?” He called again but there was no response. He walked to the door and looked around. “Y/N, babe? Where are you?” But there were no rushing light footsteps towards him. There was no familiar humming from the kitchen or the bathroom. There was no sign of Y/N in the house. “Y/N??” He was starting to panic upon recalling when he last saw his girlfriend.

Without realizing he was still in his sleepwear – boxers and worn-out fit shirt, he rushed outside.

It was not surprising that some people in the streets looked at him with confusion and disapproval, others with obvious interest. And when he finally realized his appearance, he did not really mind it. He was not ashamed of how he looked anyway, and finding Y/N was more important than wasting time to go back to their place to change into a more decent clothing.

He sprinted to the small bakery just around the corner which he knew Y/N loved to go to. Hunger and stress was nothing compared to his adrenaline rush when it came to Y/N. He would definitely not let Y/N and the jolly Brit baker to be very close again. He always had a hard time getting Y/N’s attention before because of her best friend baker’s bright interruptions with his many stories Allen never believed. Not that he hated him, but Allen just could not stand the fact that Y/N could actually spend a lot of time enjoying the sunny Brit’s stories of adventures, giggling with him, watching him make the sweetest cupcakes, and trying to make some herself at home and made Allen eat all of her failed baked goods because there was no one else willing to do it. And she definitely would not tell Oliver how much she failed following Oliver’s baking instructions.

And there she was by the counter giggling with Oliver, the ever so cheerful baker. She was even helping serving the customers who just left and glanced at him from head to toe with judgment.

He was not sure if he was angry or hungry or both, or jealous, when he saw Oliver hugged Y/N and patted her shoulders. And Y/N did not just smile at the Brit, but lightly hugged him, too, and murmured something.

With his outfit, Allen effortlessly made a grand entrance.

Oliver rushed to greet him with a hug, much to Allen’s annoyance. “Hello, Allie! I heard you’re busy and stressed! So I and Y/N made a special cupcake just for you!”

His very happy high-pitched tone did not sound so calming in Allen’s ears. He just looked at Y/N who was also just looking at him. Now he could not say anything, not even to ask her to already go home with him.

A best friend to the rescue, Oliver rushed to the counter to get one special cupcake he made with Y/N, walked back to Allen, and shoved the cupcake to his mouth. “How is it?” He asked with excitement.

It was not as sweet as Y/N’s previous failed attempts, and not as great as Oliver’s cupcakes Allen would not admit; it was just right. He asked for the rest of the cupcakes for him and ate them all with satisfaction. His hunger was solved. He then glanced to Y/N who was just watching him. “You made these, babe?”

“Oliver helped me.” Y/N quietly replied.

“It’s good.” Allen suddenly felt embarrassed without exactly knowing why. Perhaps it was his outfit, or the remembrance of what happened earlier.

Oliver clapped happily before pushing Allen to Y/N. “Alright now, some customers are approaching and I don’t want them to swoon because of you!” His joyful smile and tone never changed. He waved the couple goodbye as he asked his customers for their order.

Their place was near so it was just a short walk, and it felt even shorter with Y/N’s speed.

Before they entered the house, Allen grabbed Y/N’s arm and pulled her towards him. But she pushed him and went inside. Surprised and hurt Allen followed after her and closed the door.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you…” He said before she walked farther.

She slowed down but did not stop walking towards their bedroom. “I understand. You were busy.”

She was calm, but it was not her usual tone. He rushed and hugged her tightly from behind. “I’m really sorry, babe.”

She let out the repressed sigh and turned around to face him. She then cupped his face in her hand. “I told you I understand.” And then she smiled.

He felt relieved, guilty, thankful, ashamed, contented. He smiled as he himself let out a sigh, pressed his forehead to hers, and embraced her tightly, lovingly.

She took time enjoying the most loving embrace before deciding to let go. “Now go take some rest.” But Y/N was just answered by Allen’s familiar grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
